icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4764834-20120130071239
Look at this picture of Sam and Freddie. Sam & Freddie. Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. Look at this, after all of the years or maybe just months for some people wishing, hoping, and nitpicking for SEDDIE. We finally got to see it. It happened. SEDDIE happened. Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson got together. Remember the speculations…the fanfics…the promos…the SEDDIE videos. Remember iReunite with Missy, the episode where it was stated by Carly that Freddie does care about Sam. Remember Sam, herself, going to Freddie for help. Remember this important part of their friendship. Remember the SEDDIE moments. Remember Sam and Freddie sharing smiles. Remember Freddie holding onto Sam when Sam’s mom crashed into the school. (hah) Remember seeing the promo for iTwins for the first time and how we all hoped it was Sam that kissed Freddie, not Melanie. Remember iThink They Kissed. Remember wondering if their relationship would go to the next level. Remember sitting there watching as Carly asked them if they “liked” the kiss. Remember your heart racing, eager to hear what they were going to say and then let down with a cliffhanger. Remember iCook, when Sam and Freddie said “What?Why?” together. Remember them playfully hitting each others faces as Sam allowed it. Remember Sam and Freddie sitting next to each other on the bean bags in iFind Lewbert’s Lost Love. Remember them getting along, exchanging smiles and “awwws.” Remember them getting along like two great friends. Remember fangirling over that simple moment/scene. Remember iSpeed Date. Remember the ending. Remember practically crying when she walked in on two of her friends dancing to the song called “Meant For Me.” Remember the look on her face. Remember that moment where it’s clear Sam actually does feel something for Freddie. Remember fangirling over that moment when Freddie carried Sam out of the window in iQuit. Remember Freddie telling Sam to be careful. Remember knowing that he really was worried for her. Remember iSaved Your Life. Remember thinking maybe this episode, this episode would be the one where Sam finally confesses her feelings towards Freddie. Remember feeling crushed every time Carly and Freddie would kiss. Remember cheering for Sam as she tried to save Freddie from heartbreak. Remember hoping Sam would say something other than “gross” when Freddie implied if she was jealous of him and Carly. Remember having that sudden sigh of relief when Carly and Freddie broke up. Think of the defensive development of Freddie. Remember Freddie standing up for himself when Sam would joke/hit him. Remember their playful fighting in iSpace Out. Remember thinking that the mysterious girl in iSpace Out was Sam and Freddie’s future daughter. Remember thinking that Freddie was going to get Sam from jail in iWon’t Cancel the Show and then being let down that she wasn’t even in the episode. Remember iBeat the Heat. Oh gosh. Remember getting your hopes up thinking that this episode has to be the episode where SEDDIE happens. Remember that picture Dan posted that seemed like Griffin was hitting on Sam. Remember speculating that Griffin was going out with Carly and cheating on Sam. Remember speculating that Freddie was going to save Sam from the hurt and then Sam would realize she loves this nub, Freddie. Remember the many SEDDIE hints. Remember iOMG. Remember seeing the promo for the first time and almost passing out. Remember knowing for SURE that this absolutely would be the episode where Sam/Freddie would could confess their feelings. Remember watching that one promo over and over again. Remember the anticipation. Remember the excitement when you woke up knowing that it was premiering in just hours. Remember the knots in your stomach as it began. Remember fangirling over everything about the episode. Remember feeling your heart pounding as Freddie went out to see Sam in the courtyard. Remember sitting there, eyes glued to the TV, heart still racing. Remember hearing Sam say “I never said I hate you.” Remember that moment. Remember your heart about to explode as Freddie was giving Sam advice. Remember Sam. Kissing. Freddie. Remember as you wanted to scream and go crazy. SAM KISSED FREDDIE. Sam finally showed all the feelings she had kept inside. Remember watching the scene over and over. Remember never getting sick of watching the episode. Remember seeing the promo for iLost My Mind. The anticipation happening all over again. Remember watching the last few minutes, your heart racing. Remember when Freddie started to talk about how he felt also mattered. Remember that moment when FREDDIE KISSED SAM. Remember that moment when you knew SEDDIE finally was happening and was real. Remember the joy you felt when you knew you weren’t dreaming. Remember seeing the promos for the next episodes that were coming up. Remember the SEDDIE date. Remember the ending of iDate Sam and Freddie, praying that they weren’t going to break up. Remember all of the kisses. Remember the words said. Remember everything about watching the special episodes every week. Remember iLove You… Remember thinking what could possibly go wrong. Remember the elevator scene. Remember Sam asking Freddie if they should just break up. Remember that feeling as if someone had just punched you in the gut. Remember feeling helpless/hopeless as Sam started to walk out of the elevator. Remember losing your mind. Remember Freddie saying “I love you.” Remember watching as Sam said “I love you too.” Remember them kissing. Remember everything that led up to that one moment. Remember the feeling of hope and happiness knowing that they both love each other. Remember knowing that it wasn’t just a speculation. It was real. Remember SEDDIE happened. After waiting for so long, SEDDIE finally happened. Remember fan-girling over a little smile or smirk. Imagine if you saw this picture of Sam and Freddie before you saw iOMG, before all it all happened. SEDDIE happened. Sam and Freddie said they love each other and nothing can ever take that moment away. OK, now I didn't write this, but I just saw it. And I read the WHOLE thing OUT LOUD to myself, and at "Remember that moment when you knew SEDDIE finally was happening and was real.", I literally started tearing up... this actually made me cry… and for those of you who actually read EVERY word of this... I love you!!! *Gives virtual box year's supply of Pini's lasagna (Seddie food)* And, remember, SEDDIE FTW!!!! ♥